Breathing Easy
by Ayacchi
Summary: What happens when a girl shows up, and revolutionizes everybody around? Ok, I suck at summaries... doh! Shu/Ryu and soemthign else ^^ Please R/R!! Chapter 3 up...
1. Chapter 1

Hello there people!! ^^ How ya doing? Hehe

Well, first of all… There's something I'd like to let you know, before you start reading my stupid fic *lol*

1- It's pretty long *lol*

2- English is not my mother tongue. I had to blackmail a good friend of mine to beta it *lol* So if you see any mistakes, blame her!!! ^^

3- Don't get lost… there are loads of flashbacks… Sorry for that *blushes*

And well, I guess that's all… Probably you're gonna hate her… but well, who acres? *winks* This is just a **Shuichi/Ryuichi**, and also Tohma/somebody else *lol* Right, Isilme? *big smile*

So, this fic goes to my beta ^^ Katan… I mean, Katrina *smooches* and Isilme ^^ Also to Lady Angel and Ginny, even though Lady Angel told me she didn't like it ¬¬ BAKA!!!

** CHAPTER ONE**

- Wake up... Come on, wake up, you're going to be late...

He opened his eyes, and saw his wife leaving the room. Instead of getting out of the bed, he turned around and went back to sleep. But Mika wasn't willing to let him sleep. She came in again, and slapped her husband on the face.

- Tohma Seguchi! – She shouted – What's wrong with you today?

- What are you doing? Why did you slap me? – The man said, sleepy.

- Oh… God – Mika sighed. – Don't you know you have an important meeting today?

- Meeting?

- Tohma-chan! What's the matter with you today?

- Oh… yeah, I remember now… - he said, getting out of the bed. – Just give me five minutes… I'll be ready…

- Okay, thank God you remembered it… - Mika said sarcastically. – By the way…

- Hmm?

- Nadeshiko phoned you an hour ago.

- Nade? – He asked nervously.

Flashback

- I have something to show you, Tohma-chan. You really need to see this! It's fantastic!

Tohma looked up as Mika entered the room with a video-tape in her hand. He was wearing his pyjamas, even though it was dinner time, but he had nothing to do. Everything was ready for Bad Luck's second tour, and the interview at Hit Stage with Nittle Grasper had been delayed.

He didn't even comb his hair, didn't even bother buttoning the top of pyjamas either.

- What's that? – He asked.

- You'll see – Mika said – I'm pretty sure you're going to love this!

She looked excited as she said those words.

- Ok… take a seat and listen before I play the video – the woman said.

Seguchi sat on the enormous white sofa that was in the room.

- What you're going to see is a video from a... "Japanese" group... - Mika began – _ But_ they aren't known here yet.

- How's that?

- Because they decided to go to the US first to become successful there.

- And they...

- Very. They are a sensation there. Excessively famous. I'd dare to say that Nittle Grasper has nothing to do if they pretend to compete with them.

- Thanks, Mika-chan... – Seguchi said, sarcastically. Mika smiled, pleased.

- Well, I was saying, they are three young, crazy girls: Suzumi, Aki and the lead vocalist, Nadeshiko. The three of them have known each other from the nursery , and since then, they've been together, and here's the result. Well, want to see them?

- I was wondering when you were going to ask that.

- Ok.

Mika sat next to her husband as the first notes started playing. Tohma couldn't believe his ears: those girls were really great. They were singing the best song he had ever heard. The rhythm was beyond belief, and they were moving in an incredibly sensual way...

Mika smiled as she saw Seguchi's reaction.

- So? – She asked mildly – Do you have something to say?

Tohma looked at her and smiled in his usual way, but this time he had a different shine in his green eyes.

- What are you waiting for? – He said – Go and phone their manager.

Mika nodded and left the room in a rush. Seguchi then stood up and slowly, he got dressed. Dark red pants and jacket, and a white shirt with his usual hat. He left the manor without saying a word and led to the Record Company**.**

- Seguchi-sama – proclaimed the secretary as he entered the building – You have received a phone call from –

- Later, Airi – he said, smiling – I have something important to do.

- But –

- I said later – he repeated. – Please, don't let anyone disturb me. I'm not here, get it?

The girl nodded, her face red. But Seguchi just smiled and entered the elevator. His mind was far away from Japan right now. Those girls were all he could think about. That never happened to him before.

- TOHMA-CHAN!!!!!!

He turned around as he felt somebody grabbing his coat.

- Ry... Ryuichi... – he said – What...

- Tohma-chan!!!!! – He shouted – Noriko is baaad!! Baaaad!! Very baaaad!!!

Seguchi looked around, confused. He was a very patient man, but things like this could sometimes get on his nerves.

- What do you mean, Ryuichi? – He asked.

- Noriko doesn't wanna give my Kumagoro back!!! – The other man said, almost crying. Tohma blinked, expressionless.

- Erm… I see – he said – But why wouldn't she –

- I don't have Kumagoro! – Cried a voice behind them.

Seguchi and Ryuichi turned around and saw Noriko standing in front of them. She was wearing a tiny, black top and short, black pants. She seemed to be very angry.

- Listen to me, Ryuichi-chan! – She shouted, pointing at him – I don't have Kumagoro! I don't even want him! I don't like Kumagoro! Get it?

- Noriko... – whispered Tohma – Do you realize what you've just done? – He asked, looking at the woman.

- Oops... – she said, covering her mouth with one hand.

They both looked at Ryuichi, who was frowning and had tears running from his eyes. He knelt and started fussing. Seguchi rolled his eyes and turned around.

- You did it – he said to Noriko – you solve it.

* * *

- Seguchi-sama – Sakano said – I'd like to ask you something...

- Oh, Sakuma-san – he said – I'm sorry, but I don't have the time right now. Can't you wait till tomorrow?

- Uhm... yeah – the other man said, a bit ashamed.

Tohma smiled and walked toward his office. He seemed a bit different from the day before.

- President – Sakano called – you look nervous...

Seguchi turned again, his smile on his face.

- Sakano-san, how many times am I supposed to tell you not to call me that?

The other man swallowed and blushed. Seguchi just smiled again.

- You are the only one who has noticed – he went on – It's just that I'm waiting for somebody. There's some big business I want to have solved today. So please, don't come around, and tell your guys not to. I'm pretty sure Suichi will come, so tell him not to, ok?

Sakano nodded and walked away.

Tohma then entered his office and sat on his chair. He looked around and opened a drawer. He took a piece of paper out and read it carefully. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

- Seguchi-san? – Asked a voice – I know you don't want anybody to bother you right now, but I received a call from your wife. Mika-san...

Tohma looked up, left the papers on the table, and stood up. He realized he didn't even take his hat off.

- I'll answer it, Airi – he said, taking his hat off and unbuttoning the coat. – Thanks.

The girl disappeared. Seguchi sat again and took the phone in his left hand. However, when he was about to reply, he heard rumours coming from the corridor that led to his office.

- I'll phone you back later... – he said.

- But... Tohma!!!

He hung the phone slowly and stood up. He wanted to open the door himself, but he couldn't move. Tohma had the feeling that something was about to happen, and those girls were just the beginning.

Meanwhile, in the corridors, Sakano and Hiro were just amazed as they saw the three girls passing by their side. One of them, the one with long, blond hair, was wearing a long, black coat, dark sunglasses, and a black hat.

- Just like Seguchi-sama does... – Sakano babbled, looking at the girls, mesmerized. Hiro nodded.

The girls stopped in front of them.

- Excuse us – said one of them. This one had long, black hair, and shining blue eyes. She was wearing a short, leather, pale purple top, and a black mini skirt. – Where can we find the president?

Hiro and Sakano looked at each other. Obviously they were thinking about their bad luck with women.

- Hello? – The blond one said – Oh well, who cares. We'll find him ourselves...

- He's there... – gibbered Hiro, pointing at Seguchi's office.

- So... – said the blonde one again, smirking while looking at the door – He's there...

- Thanks – said the third one.

They made their way to the office, and Hiro and Sakano remained there, looking at them.

- Some men are lucky... – Hiro sighed, taking a seat.

- Guess you're right...

* * *

"Finally, here they are..." thought Seguchi, as there was a knock on the door.

- Come in – he said.

The door opened, and the three girls came in. Tohma stood there, amazed. He knew they were sexy, but not _that sexy_. The men had the feeling that they were more than just sexy... They were going to be hard to handle. He was going to need more than his well-known persuasion skills...

- Good morning, President – the blond one said.

Tohma froze. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was seeing a vision of himself, she was just like a reflection.

"See? I told you this was going to be difficult..." he thought.

- Welcome – he said, smiling – Please, take a seat...

- Are you the president? – The blond girl said again. He nodded.

- But please, don't call me President – he said – I hate it. My name is Tohma Seguchi.

- Nice to meet you – she said again, smiling – These are Suzumi Nakai and Aki Aoyama. And I am Nadeshiko Sasaki, but everybody calls me Nade.

- Pleasure. – Tohma said, taking a seat.

- Can I ask you something? – Nade went on – How old are you?

- Is that important? – Tohma asked, feeling a bit surprised.

- It is. You look too young to be in charge of such a big company.

- Don't you know Nittle Grasper?

"Just as I thought... arrogant..." Nade thought.

- Ohhh yeah... but I stopped liking you three when we became famous there in the US – she replied, smirking.

"Let's see who wins", Tohma thought.

- I'm 32 – he said.

- 32? – Nade asked, shocked. Tohma nodded.

- You could have said you were 22 and we would have believed you... – added Suzumi.

Tohma smiled, pleased, and motioned for the girls to take a seat.

- So, I've heard you don't have a record company here in Japan yet, am I right?

- Wow – Nade said.

- I'm a very busy man – said Tohma, looking straight to her eyes – I don't have time to lose.

- We don't have time to lose either – Nade said, taking her glasses off.

Seguchi looked at those big, green eyes. Exactly the same look he used to have when he wanted something. In some way, those eyes were threatening him, but he had done the same so many times... Although... Those eyes were saying something else.

- I have a question for you, Nade – Tohma said – Why are you wearing like that?

The girl looked at him, smiling coldly.

- I've always worn like this – she said – Why should I change now?

Tohma smiled back at her. Then there was another knock on the door.

- I told Airi I didn't want to be bothered today...

He walked towards the door and opened it. It revealed a young man, who was sweating and almost breathless. Tohma looked back at the girls. The third one, Aki, stood up and came near him.

- What are you doing here? – She asked.

- What!? – The man asked back – I am your manager! – He cried – Why did you leave without permission!?

- We are not your children, Nohara-san – Aki said – We know what we are doing, get it?

- You know what? – Suzumi said – I'm getting tired of you...

- Yeah, me too – Nade added – Your brother was cool, why did he leave?

- Because he got married – Suzumi answered.

- I see... – Nade regretted.

- You know what? – Aki said –We are in our right of coming if we want to. It's like you don't want us to be free. Do you remember the contract? It says we can discharge you whenever we want.

- Therefore... – said Nade.

- You are dismissed – finished Suzumi.

- WHAT!!?? – the man cried. Tohma sighed and smiled coldly. It was about time to use his usual persuasion and take advantage of the situation.

- Didn't you hear? – He said – You have been dismissed. You are not their manager anymore.

Nohara gave Seguchi a dirty look, and glared at the girls.

- Why have you done that? – He asked – Why!?

- Because we liked our old manager – Nade said – he always gave us the freedom we needed. When we went to Australia, we looked for our own record company there, and he didn't say a word. He read the contract and congratulated us.

- Do you think we are stupid or something? – Aki asked.

- Now please, - Tohma said, smiling – If you would leave... I wouldn't like to make a scene...

It took them at least ten minutes to make the man leave. They sat again and Seguchi opened a drawer, looking for something.

- You could be our new manager – Aki said.

Tohma looked at her, smiling. He closed the drawer and put the piece of paper he had read before on the table.

- Did you think I was going to lose this chance? – He asked – You just need to sign this...

End Flashback 

* * *

Like it so far?? Aww I really hope so!! Well, let me know what you think, please!! R/R R/R R/R!! *lol*

Buh byes!!

_ Astaroth xx_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! Srry it took me a while to go on with this... but you know... just 3 reviews... I got a bit sad... :: frowns :: Anyways, Know what? I dont' care about it. I like it so read it if you want ^^

I'd like to thank NT aka Aku-chan, cause she was the only not-friend of mine who reviewed this *lol* Dont' worry, Ryuichi and Shuichi are on their way ^^

Kat: thanks for beta reading this stupid fic of mine *lol* see? I'm making you love Gravitation now *lol*

Isilme: haha, you gotta like Tohma-chan here ^^

Anywaysm here it goes. Chapter two ^^ no title, you know. I couldn't think of any...

Oh and... just one last thing. The little chorus at the beginning is mine :p I wrote it.. it's pretty bad though. The other one if from Swollen Members and Nelly Furtado's "_Breath_".

_______________________________________

- That was one of the stupidest things you've ever done – Mika said.

- What?

- Managing those girls! Don't you have enough being a member and producer of Nittle Grasper, and the president of NG Productions?

Tohma sighed. He left the car without saying a word. Mika followed him, kind of angry.

- Don't you realize it? – She asked.

- Realize what, Mika? – Tohma asked back, tired.

- They're bad for you! You're not the same as before...

- People change.

- You're too old to change now...

- Listen, it was _you_ who showed me that video. It was _you_ who was interested in them. They dismissed their manager in front of me, what was I supposed to do? Tell me.

- Tohma... I... I'm sorry...

- I have a meeting – he said, coldly. – Better go somewhere.

FLASHBACK 

- TOHMA!!!! – Cried Ryuichi – Look at this!

Ryuichi gave Tohma a piece of paper.

- Kumagoro-chan found it!!! – Ryuichi said, dancing around the room – He saw it and told me to bring it here and give it to you!! Isn't he cute? But Noriko doesn't like him! She's evil! If Noriko doesn't like Kumagoro, I don't like Noriko!! And...

- Stop it, Ryuichi – said Tohma, smiling. Ryuichi frowned and came closer. – Who wrote it?

- Kumagoro didn't tell me – Ryuichi said, shrugging. – He doesn't know.

- And does Ryu-chan know?

That did it. Ryuichi went all serious and read the paper.

- Looks like a girl's writing – he said.

- Thought so – Tohma admitted. – And she's very talented.

- Indeed. What about those girls you met yesterday?

- Serenade?

- Is that the name of the group?

- Yep.

- Why don't you ask them?

- Yeah...

- Can I come in?

There was a knock on the door. Shuichi came in without waiting for permission. He was wearing short black pants and a white shirt, with his usual bag on his back.

- I don't remember telling you to come in – Tohma said.

Shuichi looked at him. Tohma didn't seem very friendly at that moment. Then he noticed Ryuichi. His eyes were fixed on him. His hair covered part of his face, but he could feel it. And he could see he was smirking.

- Say, what brought you here? – Asked Tohma.

- Just... just... Sakano-san can't come today – Shuichi said, blushing – He asked me to let you know, Seguchi-san...

He was petrified. Shuichi could feel those eyes fixed on him, and that smile... It wasn't the Ryuichi he used to know... It was the Ryuichi he admired, the singer, the adult.

- Ok – sighed Tohma – Here, read this.

Shuichi looked up at Seguchi. He took the offered paper and glanced at Tohma again.

- Come on – Seguchi said – Read it.

"If it's true you don't need me

Baby, let me know

I don't wanna be wondering

If you'll leave me alone

Don't think you're a runaway

Will make me cry

I got the key of a new life

Where I can find what I want

Life will be much better

Once you're gone

So tell me what you're feeling

Cause I need to know."

- I think that's enough – Tohma said, taking the paper back. – Well?

Shuichi looked at him again, blinking. Then he turned to Ryuichi.

- That was good, wasn't it? – Ryuichi asked, smiling.

- Yeah... – Shuichi muttered.

- And that was just the chorus – Tohma added – You'll understand now why we don't let you work on the lyrics...

Shuichi swallowed hard. Why was Seguchi being so mean and cruel?

- I have to go and look for them, Ryuichi – Tohma said. – Close the door when you leave.

When he left, Shuichi knelt and hit the floor.

- Why is he that cruel? What have I done to him? – He cried.

- You made Yuki ill again – Ryuichi said. – He didn't feel like that until you came...

Shuichi looked up at him, and their eyes met. Ryuichi came closer and knelt in front of him.

- And he's so cruel, as you said, because he wants the best for you – he went on. – He knows you're talented, and he needs to find a way to awaken your talent...

Shuichi looked down again and started crying. Ryuichi held him tight.

- Now I've been cruel by telling you all this about Yuki, right? – He asked.

- Not really... – Shuichi whispered. – Everybody says so...

- I've heard he's back – Ryuichi said, sitting on the floor. Shuichi nodded.

- He just wants to torture me...

* * *

- Airi, have you seen...

Something caught Tohma's attention. He was in the lobby of NG Productions when the three girls from serenade came in.

- How come you've lost it, Nade? – asked Aki, taking her sunglasses off, revealing her big brown eyes. – Where is your mind?

- Stop it, Aki! – Ordered Suzumi – We'll find it.

- Aki-chan – said Nade – I'm sorry if I was inspired while I was washing my hands in the bathroom. I'm sorry if I wrote the song there and then forget it, but I have a life...

Tohma couldn't help looking at her. This time, she was wearing a long, purple skirt, a white top, and another black hat. But he didn't even notice that. It was something else...

- What were you thinking, Nade? – Insisted Aki.

- I said stop it! – Exclaimed Suzumi.

- I was thinking about... Seguchi-chan! – Nade said, realizing he was there. He smiled and approached them.

- Are you looking for this? – He asked, taking the paper out of his pocket. Nade smiled happily.

- Yeah! – She said – I...

- I heard – he interrupted. – You are very talented...

Far from blushing, Nade smiled, full of pride, while Suzumi and Aki giggled.

- Who found it? – Nade asked.

- Ry... Kumagoro – sighed Tohma, shaking his head.

- Kumagoro? – Asked Suzumi.

- Erm... – Seguchi doubted. – A friend of Ryuichi's...

- Oh... could you thank him then? – Asked Aki.

- I've already done it – said Tohma, smiling.

* * *

- Kumagoro is a teddy-bear?

Ryuichi raised his eyebrows, nodding. Nadeshiko smiled. She was confused and turned to Tohma, who was smiling, as usual.

- Why are you always like that? – She asked. – He thinks a pink bunny is a person!

Tohma shrugged.

- I'm used to him already...

- I see... – she sighed.

- I'm here! – Aki shouted as she came in.

- Good, where's Suzumi? – Asked Tohma.

- She's coming – answered Aki.

- Good. Why don't you start rehearsing then? She can join you later.

- At your command! – Said the girls.

Tohma saw them entering the study and sighed. There was something wrong, very wrong, but he didn't know what it was.

- Tohma? – Asked a childish voice. He realized then Ryuichi had his face too close to his and was frowning. He stepped back.

- What? – He asked.

- What's wrong with Kumagoro? – He asked – Why does everybody hate him?

Tohma doubted. He looked at the girls, then back at the begging Ryuichi and patted his head.

- They don't know Kumagoro yet – he said, smiling – I have to go outside for a moment, Ryuichi. Don't leave, ok? I want you to listen to them.

Seguchi left the room and closed the door behind him. Ryuichi turned back and hid Kumagoro. Nade looked at him. He had a sad look in his eyes. She frowned.

- Sakuma-san? – Nade called. – Why don't you join us?

- Are you mad? – Asked Airi.

- What's wrong? He's just a person. We don't even know him; therefore, we can't judge him...

- You're right.

- He must have a reason for having this split personality...

Slowly and shyly at the same time, Ryuichi entered the study. He didn't looked at them, until Nade came closer and placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling.

- Why are you blushing, Sakuma-san? – She asked. – I never expected you to be this way...

- I... I'm sorry... – babbled Ryuichi.

- Oh, come on! Cheer up! Where's Kumagoro?

Ryuichi opened his eyes. He wasn't sure about what he just heard. Just a minute ago they were complaining about Kumagoro...

- You don't like him, Sasaki-san... – he said in his usual childish tone, looking at her with teary eyes – so he's hidden...

- Oh, don't call me Sasaki-san! – She said – Everybody calls me Nade, ok? I want to be friends with you, Sakuma-san...

- I'm not Sakuma-san! – He shouted – I'm Kumagoro!!!!

Nade blinked, surprised. All of a sudden, Ryuichi had Kumagoro on his head and was pretending to be him. She could just smile.

- Nice to meet you, Kumagoro – she said – Do you think Sakuma-san would like to be friends with me?

Ryuichi rushed back and placed Kumagoro in front of him, as if they were talking. Nade looked at Aki and they both laughed.

- Isn't he cute? – She said.

- Yeah, - Aki agreed. – Adorable. I think I like him now.

- Don't be sarcastic – Nade said. – I'm serious.

- Me too – Aki admitted. – He had to have suffered a lot if he's trying to live his childhood now...

- Thought so...

They remained silent until Ryuichi approached them again.

- Sakuma-san says he wants to be friends with you, Nade-chan!! – He exclaimed.

- Cool!! – Nade said, smiling.

- And he says you can call him Ryu-chan!!! – He added. The he started to dance around, while arguing with Kumagoro.

- And will Ryu-chan have dinner with me tonight? – Nade asked.

Ryuchi stopped moving. He let Kumagoro fall off and was looking at Nade, feeling astonished.

- Did I say something wrong? – She asked a bit scared. – I'm sorry... I just...

- Did you asked me to go dinner with you? – The man asked. Nade nodded. – Why?

- I just want to be your friend – she answered. – Besides, I think you've been alone enough...

Ryuichi looked down and grabbed Kumagoro. Aki was watching the scene as if it was a movie.

- And let's be honest – Nade went on – You're the idol, Ryuichi Sakuma, who wouldn't like to have dinner with you?

Ryuichi blushed and smiled.

- So? – Nade inquired.

- Okay – he said. – But I want you to do something for me then...

- Do what?

- Sing a song with me.

* * *

"I'm alive

I can feel the blood brushing through my veins

And that's all I need to know

Cause I'm not looking for a change

Cause I got friends and enemies

But it just don't bother me

Cause as long as I believe

I can breath"

Tohma stopped the tape and leaned against his sofa. It was great, really great. And now, Ryuichi and Nadeshiko wanted to be together.

Together... Ryuichi and Nadeshiko. That was a golden chance... However...

"What's this?" He thought. "Why am I feeling this? ... I don't even know what this feeling is... but I don't want her to..."

- Seguchi-sama? – Called a voice. – You have a phone call from Mika-san, sir...

- Oh... ok – he muttered. – Thanks Airi...

There was a knock on the door.

- Yeah, come in – he said, and then answered the phone. – Mika? Yeah, what's wrong?

Sakano came in. He closed the door and tip-toed until he reached Tohma's desk.

- No, I told you I don't want that – he said while motioning Sakano to take a seat. – Mika listen to me... Ok, but I said no... I know what you mean, but I said no, and it means no... Mika... I said no, whatever you say...

The other man leaned back. He was feeling scared from the way Seguchi was speaking, and for those eyes... usually so nice... except when he didn't get what he wanted, or when somebody was getting on his nerves. It was well known that he always gets what he wants.

- Bloody hell, Mika! – Tohma shouted. – I said no, got it?

And he hung the phone. There was a silence. Sakano didn't even dare to move. He was extremely scared this time. Tohma's eyes were fixed on the phone.

- What did you come here for? – He asked suddenly. Sakano boggled.

- Erm... well... you'll see, Seguchi-san... – he babbled. Then he realized he was sweating like mad, because those eyes were fixed on his. – I... I... I wanted to know... the dates of... Bad Luck's tour...

- I see – Tohma said. – Well, Airi can give you the schedule. I have something to do now, Sakano-san. If you don't mind leaving...

But as if somebody was waiting for those words, the door opened again and Tohma saw a hand on his desk, and another one giving him a paper.

- Here ya go – she said. – The lyric.

- Sasaki-san... – Sakano muttered.

- Yup, that's me – she said.

The two men looked at her. She was wearing the top of a purple bikini and a mini skirt. Her long blond hair waved around her waist as she approached the door again.

- Read it, and tell me what you think – she said. – Just finished it ten minutes ago...

- Where... where are you going? – Tohma asked.

- Oh, the girls and I are going to the beach. And I think Noriko and her daughter are coming as well. Also Ryu-chan, I'd ask you to join us, but you're a very busy man, remember? – She added, winking. – Bye!

She left the room. Sakano looked at Tohma as he started reading some lines of the lyric.

- "Baby took you time to realize I'm not the kind to sacrifice the way I am. This is my games, my rules"... – he sighed. – Ok, Sasaki-san... – Tohma muttered. – But I have my own rules... 

END FLASHBACK 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there people!! Me is back with a new chapter! Mwahaha!!

Hmm... about the past chapter and the format... I'd like to say "gomen minna"... demo... I'm afraud I won't. I'm Spanish, so I'm used to the Spanish format, I think that's kinda obvious, isn't it? Anyways, I've changed it to ___your_ format ^^

As I told Hopemia, I meant to post this eppy sooner, but I've been with Isilme in the beach :: smirks :: And it inspired me to start working on a new Gravi fc *lol* So as soon as my beloved beta reader Katrina corrects the last three chapters of this one and I? upload them, I'll torture you all with a new one :: evil grin ::

Time for "dedicated to"...

Hopemia: casue she likes Shuichi and hates Tohma and I'm the other way round *lol* It's fun! By the way, I know you like Ryu/Shu, right? I'm in charge of the fanlisting :: smiles :: You'll be the first in having a look *lol*

Katrina: it's this fic's fault you like gravi so much right now, right? haha it's so gunny! This goes for you girl! I've missed you this weekend!!

Isilme: Well, after spending the whole weekend with you... I'm sick of you *lol* Masakaaaaa!!! All I have to say is... TAKETORI!!! SHIN-NEEEE!!! *lol* Ok ok... I already know you like it, so... have fun again. (And keep on thinking on the new one...)

Disclaimer: you all know who's Gravi's owner... I just wanna say that the song is not mine. It's Sugababes', ok? So the credit goes to those amazing girls. I didn't feel like writing my own lyrics. They are in other chapter though.

--------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

"Ryuichi?" Asked Tohma.

The man looked up at him with a very sad expression on his face. He tried to smile, but Tohma sat next to him with a worried look in his eyes.

"What happened, Ryu-chan? What's wrong?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he shook his head and looked down again.

"You've been crying..." Tohma whispered. "Won't you tell me why?"

"I guess..." Ryuichi started. "I understand what she told me... now I do..."

"Who told you what?" Asked Tohma, but Ryuichi shook his head again.

"She was right," he went on. "She said that... we'd never get what we want... "As close as we may seem to be," she said, "it will be just a mere illusion"... She was pretty right, uh? Don't you think? I wish she was wrong..."

"Ryuichi," Tohma said. "Listen to me, will you? Who's she? Who told you that?"

Ryuichi gave him a sad smile and lay down on the sofa.

"She almost gets what she wanted..." He whispered. "But it was just a dream..."

FLASHBACK

Ryuichi opened his eyes. He didn't recognize this place. A shining light filled the room, making it warm. He was feeling so good, that he didn't want to move. He looked around: his body was covered with white satin sheets and he was...

"NAKED!!??"

"Ryu-chaaaaan!!!!"

Something fell over him. Ryuichi went all red when he realized it wasn't _ something,_ but _somebody_. It was Nade.

"Nade-chan?" He asked. "What are you doing here? What are we doing here? Where am I? Why am I naked?"

Nade knelt slowly on the bed, looking at Ryuichi in shock.

"Naked?" She asked. "You're naked? I mean... no clothes on?"

"NO!"

By this time, Nade's eyes were shining and there was an evil look in them.

"Ooohh... I only need a camera!" She exclaimed. "Do you know how much I could get paid for a picture like this?"

"I've already appeared naked in a video," he said. "Hang on! What do you mean???"

Nade fell off the bed as Ryuichi stood up and reached for the sheets to cover his body.

"You're just using me?" He asked. "Why am I naked while _you_ are dressed?"

"How should I know?" Nade asked, standing up. "I slept in another room..."

"Where am I?"

"In my house," she replied. "Don't you remember? Noriko, Hiro, Shindou-kun, Suguru, Sakano-san, Seguchi-san and his wife, and the two of us were all in a restaurant. Don't tell me you don't remember..."

"Iie..." He said, shaking his head.

"Oh well. You started feeling sick, so you asked me to take you home..."

"I see..."

"Seguchi-san didn't seem to like the idea, though..."

"Nani?"

"Anyway, I drove to your house, demo..."

"But?"

"It was full of journalists!! The press knows we're gonna sing together, so they think there's... something else between us..."

"Something between us?" Asked Ryuichi. The girl nodded. "And... According to what you said... and to what I feel... they're not the only ones..."

Nade smirked as if she was pleased. She was indeed. Ryuichi looked at her.

"Aren't you gonna ask me what do I know?" He said.

"Don't you wanna know why you're naked?" She asked.

Ryuichi blushed and hid behind a sofa, even though he had the sheet "on".

"Weeee!!" He exclaimed.

"Uh?"

"Kumagoro-chan!!!"

"Oh, no..." She said regretfully while lying on the bed.

"Weeee! Kumagoro is happy now, isn't he? Ryuichi found him! And now we can play!!"

"Kumagoro..." Called Nade.

"Nani??" Asked the pink bunny, popping in behind the sofa.

"Tell Ryuichi to get dressed first..."

"WAAAA!!!" Cried Ryuichi. "…Ryuichi says he doesn't remember why he's naked!" Said Kumagoro.

"I brought him here because the press doesn't know where I live yet," Nade explained. "All I know is that he fainted when I showed him the room."

Ryuichi leaned out again, confused. He stood up, grabbed Kumagoro, and was careful not to let the sheet slip. He sat next to Nade.

"So, you don't know it?" He asked childishly.

"Iie," answered Nade, smiling. Her hand caressed Ryuichi's naked back. "It must have been you, Ryu-chan. That's why you don't remember..."

He looked back at her, smiling. She always made him feel good and he was thankful for that.

"If you want to lay down," she said, "you better put your boxers on..."

"How do you know I wear boxers?" He asked, laughing.

"I read it," she said, winking.

He collected some clothes, which were on the floor, and went to the bathroom. He came back into the bedroom wearing his black pants and his hair was now wet.

"I have my boxers on," he said, amused, as he lay on the bed.

"Good to know," she laughed. "Anyways... yesterday... I noticed you were... kind of sad, Ryu-chan... What was wrong?"

Ryuichi looked at her and their eyes met. She knew it. At least, she felt something was wrong with him. He sighed.

"You love him, don't you?" She asked. Ryuichi closed his eyes. "You don't have to tell me, Ryu-chan, but I'd like to help you. Give me a chance..."

"I don't know if I like him..." He said at last. "I only know that it hurts me when I see the way Yuki is treating him..."

"Then you like him..."

"Maybe..."

Nade smiled and hugged him, placing her head on Ryuichi's soft and strong chest. He hugged her back and started caressing her hair.

"See? Now you wish I was him," she said. Ryuichi smiled.

"No. I like you. I don't want you to be somebody else."

"Awww, how sweet..."

"I'm cute, ain't I?"

"Baka!"

They both laughed. He had done it. He had confessed his feelings and instead of reproaching it, Nade had hugged him.

"But I can't do anything..." He said.

"Doushite?"

"Because he loves Yuki... even if he's treating Shuichi like shit..."

"I don't think he loves Yuki."

"What do you mean?"

"He loved Yuki, that's true, but... he thinks he's still in love with Yuki because he's scared... he fears the way his life will be without Yuki because he was in love with a man. He doesn't think a girl can notice him now... not even another man..."

"That makes sense..." Ryuichi whispered.

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know," he confessed. "I'm so lost..."

"I'd be lost if I were you too," she admitted. "But you need to make up your mind before it's too late..."

The phone rang. Nade tried to answer it, but Ryuichi was faster, so she leaned on his chest again.

"Who is it? Oh... Tohma-chan!"

Nade looked up at him. He looked back at her in a very funny way.

"Haha, I knew it!" He whispered. He looked away from Nade. "Nani? Mmm... Hai, she's here... hang on... "He looked at Nade again, smiling, and covered the phone with one hand. "He wants to talk to some Sasaki-san..." He said. "Do you know her?"

"Baka!!!" She shouted. "Give it to me! NOW!"

He grinned and gave the phone to Nade. She sat on the bed and cleared her throat.

"Yes? Seguchi-san... Ohayou gozaimasu..."

"Ohayou, you say?" Tohma asked. "Do you know what time is it?"

"Erm... well..."

"Why is Ryuichi there?"

"Why is it important?"

"Because I'm the president of NG Productions, as well as a member and producer of Nittle Grasper."

"Ok, I get it," she said. "I had to bring him here because his house was surrounded by journalists..."

"Hmm... I heard about it... They saw you, did you know that?"

"What!?"

"Yeah, they did," Tohma assured. "But I've made them keep quiet."

"Arigatou..."

"I'm not doing it for you," Tohma said coldly.

"Then why are you doing it?" She asked mildly.

"Listen," he said kind of nervous. "Come here immediately. If you two want to sing that song together, today is the only day the study is available."

"How come?"

"Nittle Grasper is going to release a new album," Tohma said.

Nade let the phone slid. She gave Ryuichi a shocked look

"Are you... are you gonna release a new album?" She babbled. Ryuichi looked doubtful.

"Ee..." he said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know... Does it bother you?" He asked worriedly.

"I... I don't know..."

"Sasaki-san?" Called Tohma from the phone. Nade grabbed it again.

"Ha... hai..." she said.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"N... no... Don't worry, Seguchi-san..."

"Are you sure?"

"Un... We'll be there in thirty minutes... See you then."

She hung the phone up before Tohma could say a word. Ryuchi looked at her, not saying a word. She remained there in silence for a long time.

"It really bothers you, right?" Ryuichi asked. "You like Tohma and if we release a new album, you think we'll leave on tour..."

"Exactly..."

"Now you can't deny you like Tohma..."

"I've never said I didn't..."

Ryuichi smiled and hugged the girl.

"And I'm just saying what you told me before," Ryuichi said. "What are you gonna do?"

"Me?" She said. "Nothing."

"Doushite?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You mean... How old are you?"

"I'm twenty..."

"I see what you mean then... But look, I don't think that's important..."

"You don't, but -"

"Don't say he doesn't," interrupted Ryuichi. "You don't know what he's feeling."

"And you do?"

"Think so..."

"Won't you tell me?"

"Iie!" He replied "I'll help you though."

"Don't tease me..."

"I'm not. You have made me realize what I'm feeling... I owe you that..."

"Ryu-chan..."

"And for one thing, we're not going on tour."

Nade opened her eyes and looked thrilled.

"I know I shouldn't be happy, but..."

"Nah, you can be happy," he said, laughing. "I love singing, but I don't feel like going on tour again..."

"But, if people like our song, you'll have to come with us..."

"I'd go with you then."

"And not with Nittle Grasper?"

"I'd only have to sing a song with you. Then I could sleep forever..."

"You lazy..." She said, standing up. "Come on, get dressed. We have to tape the song."

*** * ***

* * *

"You're finally here," Tohma said. He was in the lobby of NG Productions, and it looked like if he was waiting for them. "Don't worry about that, Airi. I told him you had the schedule, but don't worry... He's coming today again, anyways..."

"Who?" Asked Ryuichi.

"Sakano-san..."

"Isn't he bugging you a bit?"

"Only a bit?? Well, Sasaki-san, Ryu-chan, let's go to Study number 3..."

Nadeshiko and Ryuichi followed Tohma. When they entered the room, they saw Noriko there.

"Hiya Noriko," greeted Nade, smiling.

"Hi Nade-chan," answered the woman.

"Well," Tohma said. "You two, I hope you know the lyrics..."

"That's a stupid question," said Noriko.

"Noriko, if I ask it, it's because it happened to me before..." answered Tohma.

"Hounto?" Nade. Noriko, and Ryuichi asked, astonished.

"Hai... it was a shame..." sighed Tohma. "Well, Noriko will be supervising the recording. I have some business to do. See you all later."

They saw Tohma leaving the room. Noriko started playing around with the keyboards and Nade and Ryuichi sang the song twice.

"You know what?" Ryuichi said. "I've never heard you sing! Apart from now, obviously."

"Hounto?" Asked Noriko. "You're such a bad friend, Ryuichi!"

"Evil Noriko... you don't like Kumagoro..."

"Aww… Ryu-chan..." Said Noriko. "You know I love Kumagoro! It's just that... he's... too..."

"Yameru, Noriko," said Nade. "Forget about it..."

"Un, that'd be better..." the woman said. "Anyways, Ryu-chan, you've gotta listen to this girl, right Nade?"

The girl blushed, but before she could say a word, she was in front of the mic and Noriko was selecting a song.

"I like this one," she said "' '_I just don't need this'_. I think it's great! Sing it for Ryu-chan, ok?"

"And for Kumagoro!!" Cried the man.

"Ok, ok, and for Kumagoro too," said Noriko. "Ready?" She asked, looking at Nade. The girl nodded.

"Look across the room, I see some guy, Steaming over me  
He's smirking sleazy, Probably be older than daddy  
Since you smiled, My expression has changed  
Come any closer, Things will be constrained  
I walk pass looking good, Doesn't give you the right  
To put that hand where you think that you should  
  
Not this girl, not this world, Just step off, had enough  
You're no good, I'm no fool, I just don't need this  
Not this girl, not this world, Just step off, had enough  
You're no good, I'm no fool, I just don't need this  
  
I don't want any man to tell me what to do  
Anyone to say to me my feelings are not true  
For your information, I maintain my station  
Feel so incredible, Don't need no man to tell me where to go  
Cos this is all you know  
  
Not this girl, not this world...  
  
I'll go wherever I know that you won't go. I don't have to tango with your ego  
And it's just because I said so. They way I'm feeling now is mental  
The problem first starts in your detail. I can't believe they let you in 'dis place  
But have they seen the look on your face  
  
Not this girl, not this world...

"

Ryuichi looked at Nade once she had finished the song. The girl looked at him and smiled shyly, as if she was waiting for a reply. Indeed, she was.

"That was great, Nade," the man said. "I really like it."

"Well, I had to do it alone..." she said. "I really need my girls..."

"Don't be so modest..." Noriko said.

Outside the study, leaning on the wall, Tohma was listening to everything that was happening inside.

"Older than daddy..." he muttered to himself. "That's it..."


End file.
